Worthless Pups
Characters * Koho * Everest * Tundra (one speaking part) * Mindy (one speaking part) * Ryder * Team A.V.A.L.A.N.C.H.E Story -Everest title card- “Worthless Pups” Koho walked around blindly. He had forgotten to put his contact in that day. “Everest, where are you!” He yelled blindly stumbling around trying not to trip on any snow. “Koho, don't step..” Everest was too late and koho stepped on his sled making it slide out from under him and making him fall. “Ow..ugh” He groaned. “I'm coming!” Everest called and grabbed his paw. She led him back too his Zamboni where he was able to put his Contact in. “There! I can see again!” he exclaimed. “Yeah, you need to remember to put your contact in, you're fetching the sled you lunched into that snow bank. “Ugg, okay” Koho trudged over to the snow bank and jumped in trudging through the snow too the sled, then dragging it out back where it was supposed to be. Suddenly Kohos lag lit up. “Team AVALANCHE, too the lookout!” Ryder said too through his tag. Koho jumped in his Zamboni and went down too the lookout as fast as he could. When he got there he could see Mindy, Cooper, Icee and Tundras snowmobiles set up in their formation. He slipped his Zamboni into its spot and ran inside. “Team AVALANCHE ready to go!” Tundra said the pups standing up and listening. “Todays task isn't that big so we just need too sent Tundra and Mindy up the mountain too go help some Skiers who got lost. “Theres snow thing that can stop me!” Mindy said jumping up. “Im ready to roll like a snowball!” Tundra said jumping up as well. They both went down the slide and took off too the mountain. As Koho was getting ready too go too his Zamboni he heard his name mentioned. “Hey, did you know that Koho is only a winter Activities pup?” Someone said. “Haha, of course I know that!” Someone else sneered. “Well do you know why?” “Because, hes good at it?” “Well there's that, but why not make him an Ice and Snow rescue pup like the rest of them.” “I don't know, do you?” “I think it might be because he would mess up! He can barely see or walk!” The other one sneered making them both burst out laughing. “I guess you must be right, or else he would actually be worth something!” The pup sneered. Koho closed his eyes and ran to his Zamboni. He quickly jumped in it and drove up too Jakes. He parked it next to Everests then grabbed his bag. Inside he had the bunny Everest gave him, a few granola bars and a bottle of water. He sat at the door of his puphouse. Holding his bag contemplating what to do. Suddenly Everest came up too him. “Hey Koho, what are you up too?” She said coming up too him. He quickly pushed the bag into the back of his pup-house. “Oh nothing, just you know...relaxing!” Koho said laying down quickly resting his head on his paws. Trying to look relaxed. “Alright then, I guess I will just..go them” Everest said sighing and walking away. Koho quickly got too his paws and grabbed his sled. He put his bag on it and also a little tint he had bought in case he wanted to go camping someday. But now it could come into use. He strapped the sled on his back and took off into the woods. He would spend time there until he needed to come back for food, even though he was pretty good with hunting he might need food, hence the granola bars. Koho found a nice place to stay and set up his tent. Once he set it up he got inside. He set up his stuff, putting the rabbit in a corner for safety reasons. He had the granola bars and water in another corner. He pulled the blanket from the pocket in the tent. It was really warm and nice. Koho wanted to fall asleep right then, but he needed to go hunt. Koho got out of the tent and started looking around for something to eat. He found some berries, non poisonous luckily, and took those along with some leaves he was able to salvage from the ground. Koho brought these to his tent and ate them. He then was able to roll up in the blanket and fall asleep. The next morning Koho had woken up and went out to find some food in the snow. He found more berries and some bark too much on that day. Later he couldn't find any of his food so he needed to eat one of his granola bars narrowing him down too only one left. Koho spent a few more days in the tent. He had survived only on berries for thee last few days. He was now having a conversation with the rabbit. “But why don't you tell her?” He said in a squeaky voice representing the rabbit. “Because, she loves another pup!” Koho replied too the rabbit. “But how do you know that?” “Because she went on a date with him!” “But you don't know for sure that its true love, right?” “But I know it is, they were looking into eachothers eyes all sweet like!” “You still don't know for sure, do you?” “No, I dont..” “So why not go back?” “Well theres also the fact that I am useless!” “No you arent!” “Yes I am, that pup even said so, without my contacts I can't see anything!” “So, you have your contacts right?” “Well yeah, but what about this!” he said lifting his crippled paw up. “You are still an awesome slender and scatter!” “I guess you're right! I better go back now!” Koho said jumping up and walking outside. The cold air hit him like a slap in the face. He baked back into the tent. “Maybe I can wait till it gets sunny out” he laughed and went back into the tent to pack up his stuff. Once he had packed up the sun was high in the sky so he started his trek back. When he got back he set up his stuff in his pup house. Being tired from the trek he flopped onto his bed and curled up in the warm blankets. He covered his head and fell asleep. Later Everest came into Kohos pup house and sat on his bed, sitting on Kohos tail. “Arp!” He exclaimed jumping up. “Eek!” Everest screamed and jumped off the bed, She looked back too see only Koho. “Everest, why are you in my pup house?” Koho exclaimed looking her up and down. “Koho! We thought you were dead!” Everest said, it was Kohos turn to be shocked. “What, I was just gone!” Koho said. “You did not respond to any calls, Team AVALANCHE needed you on a mission and you didn't call. “What, my Pup Tag didn't ring once!” Koho said looking down at his tag. When he looked down at it, that answered his question. His tags back had broken and one of the batteries had fallen out. “Thats why” Koho said taking his pup tag off and setting it down so he could go grab some batteries. “So why did you leave?” Everest asked him sitting down. “Uhh well...” He didn't want to admit his crush on her so he thought about what reson he had. “yeah?” “I...Am useless!” he burst out forgetting his talk with Buny. “What, who said that?” “I heard some pups talking about how because of my blindness and my crippled paw I am useless and worthless!” “You aren't worthless, you're paw and eyes just make you special!” Everest said giving him a big hug. “Heh, thanks Everest, it means a lot!” he said blushing. “Alright, well its time we tell the other pups that you are back!” Everest said running out. “Haha, wait for me!” Koho said chasing after her. Category:Bind of Love Episodes Category:Koho2001s Stories